Hablar sienta bien
by eriha
Summary: Una larga charla entre dos buenos amigos. Porque a veces hablar sienta bien, no importa cuántos años hayan pasado, ni las dificultades que se hayan vivido hasta entonces...


Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. Nada de lo que hay aquí me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Hablar sienta bien<strong>

Por muchos años que pasasen, Bulma Briefs _jamás _olvidaría el calor asfixiante de El Desierto de El Diablo, el último rincón del planeta al que hubiera pensado regresar alguna vez.

La mujer, pese a tener ya sesenta y dos años, se conservaba muy bien. Quizá era por los millones que poseía su familia, o tal vez era por tener a su lado un marido que, pese a ser un año mayor que ella, parecía tan joven como cuando se casaron, o incluso podía ser por tener una hija adolescente; el caso es que Bulma Briefs seguía viéndose bella.

En esos momentos pilotaba uno de los últimos modelos de avión privado de Corporación Capsula, la empresa que había fundado su padre y que les había hecho ser millonarios. Sobre su regazo llevaba unas piezas de ropa cuidadosamente plegadas, naranjas y verdes, sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, las dunas que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. No prestaba atención a las quejas de su hija menor, Bra, sentada detrás de su adorado padre, Vegeta; tampoco parecía importarle la indiferencia de éste, ni los suspiros resignados de su primogénito y actual presidente de la compañía familiar, Trunks. Sólo le interesaba llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

- Por fin -farfulló Bra unos minutos después, cuando al fin aterrizaron-. No soporto el calor que hace aquí. ¿Quién puede vivir en un sitio así? -murmuró, pero nadie le prestó atención. Ni siquiera su padre, que estaba siempre pendiente de ella.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí? -preguntó Vegeta a Bulma, no demasiado convencido. Por su cara era perfectamente deducible que detestaba estar en aquel lugar. Incluso se había vestido con su habitual ropa _saiyan_, no se había preocupado en llevar nada adecuado para la ocasión, por mucho que Bulma se lo pidiera.

Bulma no respondió. Se dedicó a contemplar el edificio que tenían al lado. Más que una casa, parecía una enorme roca blanca carente de puertas y ventanas, con una única obertura en la parte superior. Hacía tantos años que no veía aquella casa que se sorprendió de recordarla tan bien.

- ¡Pan! -exclamó Bra, a espaldas de Bulma, olvidando de repente su malestar.

Bulma se volteó justo a tiempo para ver como aterrizaba otro avión privado de Corporación Capsula, en el que viajaba la familia del ya desaparecido Son Goku. Bra Briefs había visto a su mejor amiga, Pan, y había corrido hacia ella para saludarla.

La respuesta de la hija de Son Gohan y Videl no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Bra! ¡Trunks!

- Hola -respondió éste, sin muchas ganas-. ¿Qué hay, Goten?

Bulma decidió dejar a su familia un rato, sólo se molestó en preguntar (por cortesía, más que nada) a Gohan si habían podido llegar bien al lugar con sus indicaciones, a lo que el mayor de los hijos de Son Goku y Chichi respondió que sí, que como siempre las indicaciones de Bulma habían sido perfectas. Después de eso, Son Gohan se interesó por las ropas que Bulma traía consigo, pero la mujer no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y se acercó al edificio, dejando a los demás hablar entre ellos.

Vegeta no le quitó el ojo de encima, pero tampoco hizo nada. Conocía lo suficiente a su mujer para saber cuándo era mejor dejarla sola. Aún así, aunque se negara aún a reconocerlo, le gustaba admirarla, y no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. Ajena a todo ello, Bulma utilizó unas escaleras que alguien había colocado cuidadosamente en un costado, para permitir a los visitantes poder acceder a la vivienda.

El cambio de temperatura se hizo patente nada más entrar en la casa. Quién la hubiera construido había hecho una auténtica maravilla, ya que el frescor interior invitaba muy poco a pensar que fuera se estaba a casi cincuenta grados, pese a que en ese momento la casa estaba repleta de gente, casi todos desconocidos para Bulma.

Y si por fuera la casa no había cambiado, por dentro era prácticamente idéntica a cuanto recordaba, tan sólo había cambiado un poco la decoración y las fotografías que la adornaban. Bulma descendió con cuidado a la sala principal con la ayuda de uno de los muchos desconocidos allí presentes. Después de darle las gracias al hombre, suspiró profundamente, apretó con fuerza los ropajes contra su cuerpo y avanzó con decisión por entre las muchas personas. Le sorprendió ver que algunos la saludaban, pero hizo ver que no se dada cuenta, sólo miraba de vez en cuando, buscando a alguien entre la multitud.

Cuando llegó delante de él, sintió un nudo en la garganta. No creía que pudiera sentirse así después de tantos años…

Cerró los ojos un segundo y se arrodilló. El trabajo de los maquilladores era excelente: en vez de muerto, Yamcha parecía estar simplemente dormido.

- Al fin se acabó tu sufrimiento, ¿verdad? -murmuró Bulma. Admiró el rostro del que alguna vez había sido su novio, al que tanto había amado antes de conocer a Vegeta. Pese a todo, seguía siendo su mejor amigo y por ello se sentía muy triste al saber que ya no volvería nunca más.

Aunque nada se comparaba con el dolor del pequeño gato volador azul, Puar, el gran amigo de toda la vida de Yamcha. El animal lloraba en silencio (excepto cuando hipaba), ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, apoyado en el pecho del ex luchador. Bulma estuvo tentada de acariciarle la cabeza, de hacerle sentir al gato que no estaba solo. Mas no llegó a hacerlo: su mano se había quedado en el aire, a medio camino, porque alguien le habló por la espalda, haciéndole dar un respingo.

- Entonces… ¿tú ya lo sabías?

Bulma tardó unos segundos en reconocer la voz de A18, ya que no se volteó a mirar a su interlocutora. Cuando al fin la reconoció se volvió a poner en pie y se sorprendió mucho de ver la tristeza en el rostro del androide.

Intuyendo lo que pensaba, la rubia volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Estaba tan lleno de vida… nadie se lo esperaba. Al menos yo no, claro -suspiró ("entonces Marron no le dijo nada al final…", pensó Bulma a su vez)-. Ahora ya no queda ninguno, ¿no? -señaló con la cabeza el cuerpo de Yamcha. Bulma tuvo la sensación de que, aunque hablaba de Yamcha, en realidad pensaba en Krilin, asesinado unos meses atrás y quien, desgraciadamente, ya no podría resucitar al desaparecer las _Dragon Balls_-. Quiero decir, ningún alumno de la Escuela Tortuga y…

Bulma la interrumpió.

- ¿Dónde está Marron? -preguntó-. Creía que estaría contigo.

Marron era la hija veinteañera de A18 y su fallecido marido Krilin. Desde que éste había muerto, Bulma había visto cada vez menos a la muchacha. Esperaba encontrarla allí, por eso se extrañó de ver sola a A18.

Antes de responder, A18 suspiró apesadumbrada.

- No ha querido venir, dijo que no lo soportaría -Bulma arqueó una ceja-. Yamcha era tan buen amigo de Krillin que venía a menudo a visitarnos, y Marron le tenía mucho aprecio -hizo una pausa, como si esperase que Bulma dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo, continuó-. Era como un segundo padre para ella (de hecho, era su padrino), así que imagínate…

Bulma asintió. Ya lo sabía.

- Entiendo -por un instante, se imaginó el dolor de su hija Bra si Vegeta desaparecía para siempre. Negó con la cabeza: si eso pasara, no sólo Bra sino que ella misma se moriría. Por eso no le resultó muy difícil imaginarse a la pobre Marron en aquellos momentos, sola en su casa. Se volteó un instante para volver a mirar el cuerpo de Yamcha, cuando entonces le vio, la persona a la que estaba buscando-. ¿Me disculpas un momento? Tengo que hacer una cosa…

- Claro -se limitó a responder A18. En cuanto Bulma se apartó de ella, la mujer androide suspiró y se dio la vuelta, no soportaba más estar en ese lugar, quería volver con su hija.

Apoyado en la pared había un chico al que nadie prestaba atención, un chico que no dejaba de murmurar palabras como "hipócritas", "arrogantes" o incluso "interesados". Cuando se dio cuenta que una señora que le triplicaba la edad caminaba hacia él se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba que alguien le hiciera caso, mucho menos una mujer que tenía toda la pinta de proceder de una muy buena familia.

El chico era tal y como Bulma se lo había imaginado. Era alto para su edad, con el pelo corto oscuro, algo sucio, y con la piel tostada por el sol. Cuando le miró directamente a los ojos, descubrió que eran de un vivo -pese a la tristeza que se veía en ellos- color verde.

- Tú debes ser Sencha, ¿verdad? -el chico se quedó con la boca abierta-. Esto es para ti.

Le tendió la ropa. El chico la aceptó tras unos instantes de duda. Sorprendido, descubrió que entre los pliegues se distinguía el símbolo de "felicidad". Entornó los ojos, qué poco adecuado era eso.

- Disculpe -intentó poner un tono tranquilo, pero no lo consiguió: le había molestado mucho recibir ese "presente" en un momento como ése-. ¿Quién es usted?

Bulma sonrió. Libre de la ropa que llevaba consigo, se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Yo? Soy una amiga de tu Maestro.

El muchacho, Sencha, se quedó boquiabierto.

Bulma cerró los ojos y su mente divagó en los recuerdos...

- o - o - o -

_Tan sólo cuatro meses antes de aquellos acontecimientos, sin saber que aproximadamente ciento veinte días después estaría en el velatorio de su mejor amigo, Bulma Briefs salía de uno de los muchos hospitales de la Capital del Oeste. Había ido a visitar a una amiga suya, que había sido ingresada después de sufrir un accidente de tráfico. Por fortuna la mujer estaba bien, por lo que Bulma pudo irse a casa tranquila. Iba sola, porque su marido estaba ocupado entrenando, y sus hijos estaban pendientes de sus respectivas obligaciones (como presidente y estudiante, respectivamente). Estaba a punto de girar la esquina cuando vio pasar un _hovercar_ recién salido al mercado. Lo observó orgullosa, era el último gran trabajo de Corporación Capsula._

_Lo último que se esperaba era que precisamente el coche se detuviera allí mismo, al otro lado de la calle._

"_Qué casualidad", pensó Bulma. "Anteayer sale nuestro último modelo y hoy me cruzo con alguien que ya lo ha comprado…"_

_Se encogió de hombros. Casualidades de la vida… o quizá no, porque apenas se dio la vuelta, una voz reconocida la llamó._

_- ¡Bulma! ¡Eh, Bulma!_

_La aludida abrió los ojos como platos._

"_No puede ser", pensó._

_- ¿Yamcha? -preguntó, desconcertada, al tiempo que se volteaba. Al ver que sí era él quien la llamaba, cruzó la calle y se acercó a su amigo. Una vez a su lado, se percató de que se había cortado el pelo, para variar-. ¡Yamcha! ¡Qué sorpresa! -el aludido rió-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en la otra punta del planeta._

_- Sí, bueno -respondió éste, guardando cuidadosamente su _hovercar _en una capsula _hoi-poi_-. Tenía cosas que hacer en la Capital del Oeste, ya sabes._

_- No, no sé -rió, imaginando que Yamcha se había enterado del accidente de su amiga: después de todo, él también la conocía y, según sabía Bulma, no había perdido el contacto con algunas de las personas que había conocido cuando vivía con ella. Por ello cambió de tema-. No has tardado nada en comprarte el nuevo coche, ¿verdad?_

_El ex luchador se llevó una mano a la nuca, echándose a reír._

_- La vida está para vivirla, ¿no? -sin darle tiempo a Bulma para replicar, avanzó hacia el hospital-. Bueno, tengo que irme, ya nos veremos otro día._

_- Está en la habitación doscientos quince -le dijo. Yamcha se extrañó-. Sí, hombre, Berii._

_Se hizo un silencio que a Bulma le resultó incómodo._

_- ¿Berii está ingresada?_

_Bulma se quedó tan sorprendida que fue incapaz de articular palabra._

_- Ah, ya, Berii, ¡es verdad! -exclamó de repente Yamcha-. ¡Qué torpe soy! Bueno, doscientos quince, ¿verdad? ¡Hasta otra!_

_Y se marchó tan rápido que a Bulma no le dio tiempo ni de decir un triste "adiós"._

- o - o - o -

_Aquella noche, por supuesto, lo primero que hizo Bulma es contarle a Vegeta lo que había pasado._

_Como de costumbre, el príncipe _saiyan _se mostró poco o nada interesado. Aunque Bulma sabía perfectamente que en el fondo _sí _que le interesaba saber cualquier cosa que su mujer le contase._

_- Pero lo que no comprendo es qué hacía ahí. Está claro que no tenía ni idea de que Berii está ingresada…_

_Vegeta se encogió de hombros._

_- Habrá ido a ver a otra persona, olvídate._

_Pero Vegeta sabía que cuando a Bulma se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no paraba._

_- Lo habría sabido -musitó Bulma-. Todas las personas que Yamcha conoce en la Capital del Oeste los conozco yo también -Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco-. ¡Hablo en serio! Se marchó de la ciudad poco después de… bueno, ya sabes, no le daría tiempo a conocer a nadie._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Bueno, que ahora vive en El Desierto de El Diablo, ¡y eso está en la otra punta del planeta!_

_Vegeta resopló._

_- Pues estará enfermo, yo que sé -Bulma se sorprendió-. Bulma, déjalo ya, ¿quieres? ¿A quién le importa lo que le pase a ese inútil?_

_Resignada, Bulma apagó la luz y se puso a dormir. Pero había otra cosa que la inquietaba._

"_¿Y por qué no va a algún hospital de la Capital del Este o Ciudad Satán, que están más cerca del desierto?"_

- o - o - o -

_A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Bulma apenas se tomó su café y se fumó un cigarrillo fue volver al hospital._

_En la puerta estaba Yamcha._

_- Sabía que vendrías -le dijo, en cuanto Bulma llegó a su altura-. Te conozco demasiado bien._

_Bulma puso mala cara y Yamcha rió._

_- No pongas esa cara, mujer. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Te invito a un café._

_La científica se encogió de hombros._

_- Ya he tomado uno, pero si me invitas no puedo decir que no._

_- ¡Ése es el espíritu! -exclamó Yamcha-. A propósito, ¿y Vegeta?_

_- Durmiendo, creo -negó con la cabeza-. No, miento. Ahora debe estar entrenando._

_Yamcha sonrió._

_- ¿Sabe que estás aquí?_

_La respuesta no se hizo esperar._

_- No eres el único que me conoce._

_Ahora fue Yamcha el que se encogió de hombros._

_Unos pocos minutos más tarde, los dos amigos se encontraban sentados en una mesa al aire libre, con un café cada uno y un croissant en el caso de Yamcha._

_- Me muero de hambre -comentó éste, antes de pegarle un buen mordisco a uno de los cuernos de su croissant. Bulma le miraba con los brazos cruzados-. ¿Qué? Ah, ya: has dejado de fumar, ¿a que sí? Y tienes ganas, tienes mono, ¿no? Eso es._

_- No he dejado el tabaco -respondió escuetamente._

_- Ah. Entonces fuma, por mí no te cortes._

_Como habían cambiado las cosas. Años, muchos años atrás, un motivo de discusión habitual entre ambos era sobre el tabaco._

_- Disfruta del tabaco, mujer -insistió Yamcha-. Total, ¿qué más da? Todos nos vamos a morir tarde o temprano…_

_Al final, Bulma accedió y encendió otro cigarrillo. Se relajó un poco, aunque seguía un poco molesta._

_- Les echo de menos -dijo de repente Yamcha. Bulma arqueó una ceja-. A Goku y a Krilin._

_Bulma asintió._

_- Ya, yo también._

_Dejó a Yamcha hablar, más que nada porque la científica empezó a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos, dándole vueltas a una idea que al principio le parecía descabellada, pero que pronto empezaba a tener mucho sentido._

_- Ambos tenían una buena vida y de repente… pero bueno, estas cosas pasan, nunca se sabe. Es como lo del tabaco: te lo decía muchas veces, ¿verdad? Que es malo y todo eso, pero bueno, ¿qué más da? Les echo de menos igualmente, eso es lo que importa._

_Bulma asintió levemente, dando una calada al cigarrillo._

_- Al menos ellos tenían gente que les llorase, ¿no? -Bulma suspiró con resignación-. ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Todos tenemos a alguien que nos llore. Tú, por ejemplo, que tienes a Puar._

_Yamcha rió._

_- Es verdad, mi buen amigo Puar. Supongo que sería el único…_

_- ¿Dónde está?_

_- En casa, claro._

_- ¿No ha venido contigo? -se extrañó Bulma._

_- No._

_Yamcha desvió la mirada hacia la carretera, como siempre había hecho con Bulma cuando quería desviar la conversación._

"_Pasarán los años, pero Yamcha nunca cambiará", pensó._

_- Estaba pensando… -murmuró de repente Yamcha-. Sí que hay otra persona que me lloraría, ¿sabes?_

_- ¿Tu mujer? -aventuró Bulma._

_- No, no. No estoy casado._

_Bulma arqueó una ceja._

_- ¿No? Oí decir que te habías casado._

_Yamcha se encogió de hombros._

_- Ya, bueno, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo._

_- Un escándalo fue._

_- Ya lo creo -rió-. "Cincuentón ex deportista se casa con niña de veinte" -recitó-. Oí decir eso cientos de veces. Eso, y otras muchas cosas, como que yo era un pervertido, o ella una aprovechada de mis _zenies _-resopló-. Pero nada de eso era verdad. ¿Qué más oíste?_

_- Poco más. Eso fue poco después de que Goku se marchara con Uub, ¿verdad? -Yamcha asintió-. ¿Y qué fue entonces de tu mujer? ¿Se cansó de ti y se fue? -bromeó._

_- Murió._

_- Oh. Vaya, lo siento._

_- No te preocupes, no lo sabías -pese a que Yamcha le quitara importancia, Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse culpable-. Pensé que quizá las _Dragon Balls _me la traerían de vuelta, pero entonces recordé que Trunks nos dijo una vez que a Goku… el Goku de su época, claro. Que no pudo resucitar porque había muerto de forma natural. Así que… -suspiró-. Se llamaba igual que tú._

_Bulma abrió los ojos como platos. Iba a decir algo, pero Yamcha no se lo permitió._

_- Supongo que, después de todo, no he podido quitarme la sombra de ti._

_Bulma apartó la mirada._

_- Bulma…_

_- ¿Cómo fue?_

_Yamcha suspiró._

_- No sé. Un día le dolía mucho la cabeza, demasiado, fuimos al hospital de Ciudad Satán y todo. Al día siguiente estaba muerta._

"_Tumor cerebral", pensó Bulma de inmediato._

_- Todo el mundo muere tarde o temprano -musitó Yamcha-. Es nuestro destino…_

_Bulma decidió hacer una última pregunta._

_- ¿Tuviste hijos?_

_- No._

_Minutos más tarde, los dos amigos caminaban por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, intercambiando comentarios banales de sus respectivas vidas, y recordando viejos tiempos y a los que ya no estaban allí._

_- Quiero hablarte de una persona -dijo Yamcha de repente-. Un chico, es un chico al que he estado entrenando -Bulma le miró escéptica-. Sí, mujer: que yo dejase de luchar no significa que no pueda preparar a nadie, ¿verdad? Ya que no he tenido hijos, alguien tendría que heredar mis técnicas, ¿no crees? En fin, me gustaría presentártelo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para eso, ya le conocerás._

"_¿Que no tiene tiempo para eso?"_

_- Es un buen chico, aprende muy rápido. Le conocí cuando Goku nos trasladó del planeta, cuando éste estalló. Se llama Sen…_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda de vida? -Yamcha se puso blanco-. He acertado, ¿verdad?_

_- S-siempre tan avispada._

_Bulma sonrió con orgullo, como siempre hacía cuando alguien alababa su capacidad de deducción y su inteligencia._

_- ¿Olvidas que estás hablando con Bulma Briefs, la mujer más inteligente de La Tierra?_

_- Claro -reconoció Yamcha, sonriendo levemente-. Lo olvidé…_

_Aquel tono hizo recordarle a Bulma que ése no era un momento para hacer bromas._

_- En realidad, tú mismo parecía que intentaras que se supiera._

_Yamcha suspiró con profunda tristeza. Por primera vez, Bulma se dio cuenta de que él también tenía ya sesenta y dos años. En realidad, era un anciano._

_Los dos, en realidad._

_- Yamcha -musitó Bulma-. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? -el aludido no respondió-. ¿Yamcha…?_

_Se hizo un silencio incómodo, interrumpido únicamente por el ir y venir de la gente._

_- Vamos a otro sitio -pidió Yamcha-. Aquí hay demasiada gente._

- o - o - o -

_Pese a ser una gran ciudad, la Capital del Oeste contaba con pequeños lugares en los que aún se podía disfrutar de una cierta calma. Tanto Bulma, que había vivido allí toda su vida, como Yamcha, que había pasado casi quince años también allí, lo sabían. No necesitaron decirse nada, ambos supieron a dónde ir._

_Se encontraban en un parque inmenso, con un gran bosque. Un pequeño pulmón en medio de una gran ciudad. No había mucha gente, y la que había estaba dispersa. Era un lugar ideal para poder hablar tranquilamente._

_- Nunca pensé que volvería a este lugar. Y mucho menos contigo._

_- Ni yo contigo. A este parque hemos traído muchas veces a Trunks… y más tarde a Bra._

_- Me lo imagino -hizo una pausa-. Es un sitio muy tranquilo, le hace a uno sentirse bien… y olvidarse de sus problemas._

_Se tumbó en el césped. Bulma le imitó poco después._

_- Tengo cáncer, Bulma -la científica le miró entre sorprendida y asustada. Yamcha, en cambio, tenía la mirada perdida entre las nubes-. Cáncer de páncreas, en estado muy avanzado -miró un instante a su interlocutora-. Recientemente detectado… y ya tiene metástasis en pulmones e hígado._

_No dio más detalles. No hacía falta. Bulma sabía muy bien que, de entre todos los tipos de cáncer posibles, el de páncreas era uno de los más difíciles de detectar, precisamente por la posición "semi-oculta" de dicho órgano. Por lo general, cuando se detectaba la enfermedad ya era demasiado tarde, y ésta estaba ya extendida a los órganos cercanos, la "metástasis", como había dicho Yamcha._

_Bulma tragó saliva. Desvió la mirada. "Cualquier cosa menos eso…"_

_No se dio cuenta de que Yamcha la miraba con atención._

_- Sigues siendo muy guapa._

_Bulma cerró los ojos. "No sigas por ahí", pensó._

_- Y muy inteligente, en seguida te diste cuenta._

_- No -Yamcha arqueó una ceja-. En realidad, fue Vegeta quien me dio la idea._

_- Ah, Vegeta -era evidente su desilusión-. Claro…_

_A Bulma no le hizo ni pizca de gracia ese tono. Habían pasado ya demasiados años como para que siguiera así. A menos que…_

_- Yamcha._

_Bulma sintió como si Yamcha la escaneara con rayos X cuando la miró. Aquello le gustó menos. Por suerte para ella, sólo fue unos segundos, porque el ex guerrero decidió dejar de mirarla._

_- En realidad, Vegeta me cae bien -reconoció-. Es un buen tipo._

_Bulma asintió._

_- Aunque hubo un tiempo que me caía peor que un grano en el culo -Bulma entornó los ojos-. A veces sigo preguntándome qué le viste._

_- Lo mismo que vi en ti una vez -Yamcha se quedó con la boca abierta-. Yamcha, no le busques explicaciones, porque no las hay: el amor no tiene explicación._

_Se hizo el silencio._

_- Yo te amaba -confesó al fin Yamcha-. Aún te amaba._

_Bulma iba a decir "es normal, te entiendo", pero Yamcha siguió hablando._

_- Y odiaba a Vegeta, ¿sabes? Le odiaba con toda mi alma, no porque por su culpa hubiese muerto una vez, no… Le odiaba porque me había robado lo que yo más quería._

_- Yamcha… las cosas no son así -murmuró Bulma. No le estaba gustando nada cómo estaba yendo la conversación._

_- Pero lo peor no era eso, ¿sabes? -continuó él-. Lo peor era ver que él no se preocupaba por ti, ¿sabes? Lo peor era saber que tenía una mujer maravillosa en quien confiar, y un niño al que cuidar, pero que no se preocupaba lo más mínimo de ellos._

_Bulma se quedó sin palabras. No se dio cuenta en su día, ¿cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Se sintió fatal, para ella había sido muy sencillo: poco a poco había sentido que se perdía ese fuego por el hombre con el que ahora hablaba, al tiempo que algo en su interior crecía por el príncipe _saiyan_. Sin embargo no se le ocurrió pensar jamás que para su amigo no debió ser fácil y que, quizá, aún había estado enamorado de ella en aquella época._

_- Mi opinión sobre Vegeta, sin embargo, cambió el día de los Juegos de Cell -suspiró. Bulma no supo bien en qué estaría pensando en esos momentos, pero se lo podía imaginar-. Aunque eso no evitó que siguiera… que siguiera queriéndote._

_- Yamcha…_

_- Lo siento, Bulma -murmuró él, apesadumbrado-. Tenías que saberlo…_

_Si él necesitaba confesarse, entonces Bulma sintió que era el momento de preguntar algo que llevaba años cuestionándose._

_- ¿Por qué no luchaste por mí? -Yamcha la miró con ojos… ¿esperanzados? O eso le pareció a Bulma, así que negó rápidamente con la cabeza-. No te confundas: estoy locamente enamorada de Vegeta._

_- Mejor -sonrió Yamcha-. Porque ya no siento nada por ti._

_Ambos sabían que era mentira, pero actuaron como si no lo fuera._

_- Dime, Yamcha, ¿por qué no luchaste por mí?_

_Yamcha se encogió de hombros._

_- ¿De qué habría servido? Ambos sabemos cómo habrían terminado las cosas._

"_Qué equivocado estás", pensó._

_- Eso no lo sabemos -dijo-. Yamcha, ¿crees que yo me olvidé tan fácilmente de más de diez años de relación? Hoy estás de confesiones… así que yo también lo estaré -tomó aire-. Hubo un tiempo en que tuve muchas dudas -Yamcha la miró sin comprender-. Sí, "dudas". Por una parte, me sentía atraída por ese enano alienígena de mal carácter, y por otra, al mismo tiempo, te quería. Y mucho. Si tú entonces no te hubieras ido, si tú entonces hubieras luchado por mí, quien sabe si hoy…_

_Tras unos segundos meditando lo que acababa de escuchar, finalmente Yamcha murmuró:_

_- Eso no habría cambiado las cosas. Tú misma lo has dicho hace un rato: el amor no tiene explicación. Así de simple: te enamoraste de Vegeta, él de ti, y hoy día os seguís queriendo. Igual que yo sigo queriéndote aún después de haber pasado casi treinta años de nuestra ruptura._

_Bulma resopló._

_- ¿Y Bulma? Quiero decir, tu mujer…_

_- Me duele decirlo pero… nunca la amé -la respuesta fue tan rápida que a Bulma le pareció que la tenía preparada-. Fue algo que comprendí tarde, cuando ya la perdí. Creí que si me decía "quiérela a ella, quiérela a ella" sería suficiente, pero no. Lo entendí cuando se murió. Comprendí que mi dolor no se comparaba con el que sentí al perderte a ti. Así de simple._

_Bulma no dijo nada. Yamcha, por su parte, siguió hablando:_

_- En realidad, he venido a la Capital del Oeste sólo para hablar contigo. El hospital era la excusa. En teoría vine a hacerme unos análisis, casi por obligación, porque Gohan insistió en que me los hiciera, porque en ese hospital trabaja un oncólogo muy bueno que había estudiado con él en Ciudad Satán, años antes._

"_Gohan siempre tan buena persona…" Bulma entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Gohan._

_- ¿Gohan lo sabe? -Yamcha asintió levemente-. ¿Has hablado entonces con él?_

_- Sí. Sólo con Gohan. Y también con mi Maestro. Y con Marron, mi ahijada… ¿sabías que es mi ahijada? -Bulma negó con la cabeza-. Hablé con ella porque necesita hacerse a la idea, después de haber perdido a su padre de esa forma. Imagino que, en estos momentos, A18 también debe saberlo._

_- Entonces, contándome a mí, lo sabemos cuatro… no, cinco personas, contando con Puar._

_Yamcha negó con la cabeza._

_- En realidad, seis. El chico del que te hablé antes, Sencha -explicó-. Él también lo sabe._

_Con tal de cambiar de tema, Bulma quiso saber un poco más sobre ese chico._

_- No hace mucho que nos conocemos, ya te expliqué. Es un chico muy listo, se le dan bien las artes marciales y aprende muy rápido: en poquitos meses ha aprendido a controlar su ki y a volar, y también domina el _Roga Fuu Fuu Ken_ y el _Kame Hame Ha_. Aún no domina el _Sokidan_, es más complicado pero espero que lo haga en menos de seis meses._

_- ¿Es el tiempo que te queda?_

_- Más o menos. Entre tres y seis meses._

_Bulma se sintió muy apenada. No era justo acabar así…_

_- Cuando muera pienso volver a luchar -dijo-. Seré como uno de esos luchadores a los que conocí cuando Buu nos convirtió en chocolate -se rió. Después de todo, morir convertido en chocolate era bastante ridículo, casi más que hacerlo por la explosión de un débil Saibaman-. Ese Sencha ha hecho que me vuelva a interesar por la pelea, pero estoy demasiado viejo ya, ¿no crees? Una vez muerto no tendré que preocuparme. Así que hazle saber a todos que no quiero una despedida triste, no la necesito._

_De repente, se puso en pie._

_- ¿No crees que llevamos demasiado rato aquí? -Bulma le miró sin comprender-. ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de ver a Vegeta -Bulma abrió los ojos como platos-. Es en serio, tengo ganas de tener una charla con él. Hablar sienta bien._

_- Pero… -a Bulma no le parecía lo más acertado._

_- No te preocupes. Además, lo prefiero así, porque sé que hablarás con él más tarde._

_Bulma lo negó pero en su interior sabía que era verdad. En cuanto tuviera ocasión, se lo contaría. Todo._

_- Está bien -dijo al fin-. Vamos a mi casa._

- o - o - o -

_Aquella noche, por una vez, en vez de ser Bulma quien contaba cosas, era Vegeta quien las explicaba. Había estado hablando a solas con Yamcha, y ahora se lo explicaba a su mujer._

_- Nunca dejará de ser un idiota -farfulló-. Pero de todos los idiotas, es el que mejor me cae._

_Bulma sabía que aquello nunca saldría de boca de Vegeta. En realidad _nada _de lo que Vegeta le decía a su esposa en la intimidad volvía a repetirlo fuera. Aquella era una de las muchas cosas que a Bulma le gustaban de su príncipe._

_- ¿Qué te ha contado? -quiso saber Bulma._

_- Todo -hizo una pausa-.Y quiere que acojamos al niñato y al gato en cuanto él se muera. Al parecer, el tipo tiene zenies, después de todo ("claro que los tiene", pensó a su vez Bulma. "Si no nunca podría comprarse los coches que se compra, ni llevar la ropa tan cara que se pone"), y no quiere que se le suba a la cabeza._

_Bulma se sorprendió. ¡Eso no se lo había dicho!_

_- No me hace gracia -siguió Vegeta-. Es más: detesto la idea. Pero hay algo que me ha dicho ese imbécil que me ha hecho pensar._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- A veces un hijo no es el mejor alumno -a Bulma se le escapó una risita: si Yamcha quería que Sencha viviera bajo el mismo techo que Vegeta sólo tenía que hacer una cosa: picar al príncipe _saiyan _con la idea de que su hijo no entrenaba. Y todo el mundo sabía cómo se tomaba Vegeta las cosas cuando se trataba de entrenarse-. No te rías -gruñó-. Si ese niñato del desierto no soporta mis entrenamientos, en dos días lo echamos a patadas, ¿queda claro?_

_- S-sí -tartamudeó Bulma, tratando de esconder la risa._

_Vegeta enrojeció de vergüenza y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Bulma sonrió: ella seguía siendo la única persona en el mundo que no se asustaba ante las amenazas de Vegeta._

- o - o - o -

_Al día siguiente pasó por un sastre. Yamcha le había pedido que fuera a buscar unos ropajes que había encargado, pero que no podría ir a recoger. Cuando le había dicho que le pagaría, Bulma se negó._

_Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró con que la ropa que había encargado Yamcha era una réplica exacta a la que él mismo utilizó en su adolescencia, en la época en la que se conocieron._

_Después de aquello, todo transcurrió normal, de forma monótona, hasta que un día, unos ciento veinte días después, Bulma recibió una llamada. Incapaz aún de creérselo, Chichi le contaba al otro lado de la línea que Yamcha había muerto._

- o - o - o -

- ¿En serio es usted amiga de mi Maestro?

Bulma volvió a la realidad, la dolorosa realidad. Ante él estaba el muchacho llamado Sencha.

- Sí. Lo éramos. Y muy buenos.

No había necesidad de explicarle que, una vez, fueron más que amigos. Ni que Yamcha aún la amaba, después de tantos años.

- Esa ropa… sé que no es adecuada un día como éste pero… es la ropa que Yamcha utilizaba cuando tenía tu edad. Él quería que la tuvieras -Sencha se quedó con la boca abierta-. Él usaba, además, un pañuelo naranja, pero en esencia ahí tienes lo que se ponía, cinturón incluído.

- Entonces… esto de "felicidad" lo llevaba él.

- Sí.

- Y él quería que lo llevase yo también.

- Sí.

El muchacho apartó sus ojos verdes de Bulma y los dirigió al cadáver. Apretó los puños.

- Le odio -murmuró entre dientes-. Le odio. ¿Por qué se fue?

- Todo el mundo muere tarde o temprano. Es nuestro destino -recitó Bulma la misma frase que Yamcha usó con ella meses antes-. No te sientas triste por ello, Sencha, y tampoco le odies, porque no tiene la culpa -añadió-. Yamcha no querría verte así.

Sencha cerró los ojos mientras analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar. A Bulma le resultó increíble cuánto podía llegar a parecerse a Yamcha. No físicamente, claro está, puesto que no eran familia, pero sí psicológicamente.

- No me cabe la menor duda -dijo al fin-. Usted era de verdad amiga suya.

Bulma sonrió.

- ¿¡Se puede saber quiénes son estos cabrones! -exclamó de pronto Vegeta, que había aparecido en lo alto de la casa, en la única entrada. El resto le seguía.

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

- Y ése que ves ahí, es mi marido… y tu nuevo Maestro -pero Sencha no la escuchaba. Miraba con la boca abierta a la muchacha que había entrado detrás de Vegeta, Bra.

Bulma sonrió. "Entonces, se repite", pensó. Y se descubrió a sí misma pensando en que haría todo lo posible porque, en esa ocasión, las cosas _sí _fueran bien.

Vegeta, con su habitual mal carácter, echó a todo el mundo -los desconocidos de Bulma- de allí. Bulma escuchó que Goten murmuraba a Trunks: "parece que no, pero en el fondo a tu padre le importamos algo". No pudo estar más de acuerdo.

El resto del día lo pasaron brindando a la salud del muerto. Como él quería. Discutieron largo y tendido de todas las aventuras que habían pasado con él, de todos los buenos (y los no tan buenos) momentos. Sencha escuchaba todo con atención. Bra estaba sentada a su lado.

Hasta Puar escuchaba. Había dejado de llorar al fin.

- o - o - o -

El entierro se celebró en la más absoluta intimidad, en un cementerio situado sobre una colina, a varios kilómetros de donde se encontraba el hogar de Yamcha. Puar les explicó que Yamcha le dijo una vez, muchos años antes que, cuando él se muriese (de verdad), querría ser enterrado allí, junto a la madre que nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocer, porque murió cuando él nació.

A Bulma le resultó curioso. Siempre creyó conocer a Yamcha, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no sabía de él.

Aunque Yamcha no quería, los presentes no pudieron evitar comportarse como lo haría cualquiera ante un entierro. Exceptuando a Sencha y Vegeta, los demás se presentaron vestidos de negro. Vegeta se había puesto su habitual traje _saiyan_, aunque en esa ocasión escogió (o, más bien, Bulma le escogió) uno en un tono azul marino. Sencha, por su parte, se había puesto la ropa que Yamcha había encargado para él. Y para sorpresa de Bulma, hasta se había hecho con un pañuelo naranja. Puar estaba sentado en su hombro.

Bulma tuvo la sensación de volver al pasado.

- Mamá, volvamos a casa -escuchó a Marron pedir a su madre.

- Es cierto, es hora de que volvamos todos a casa -dijo Bulma-. Ya tendremos tiempo de reencontrarnos con él.

"O de hablar con él", pensó. Pero lo cierto es que, por su parte, ya no tenía nada más que decir. "Desde luego, hablar sienta bien".

- o - o - o -

- ¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis aprovechar esta oportunidad? -preguntó Uranai Baba, la vidente, en el Otro Mundo-. Es una oportunidad única, os estoy dando la posibilidad de permanecer un día en La Tierra.

- No hoy, aún no -respondió Yamcha con decisión.

- Es pronto, ya habrá otra ocasión -añadió, al lado de Yamcha, Krilin.

Ambos se habían convertido en luchadores del otro mundo. Sobre sus cabezas había una aureola amarilla, y los dos habían recuperado el cuerpo y la fuerza de sus momentos de mayor plenitud física y mental: los dos buenos amigos se veían exactamente igual que casi treinta años antes, en la época de los Juegos de Cell, incluyéndose el uniforme naranja de la Escuela Tortuga y los peinados (aunque, en el caso de Krilin, fuese tan sólo su cabeza rapada).

A través de la esfera de la vidente, ambos vieron el entierro. Pero cada uno miraba cosas distintas: Krilin, a A18 y Marron; Yamcha, a Sencha, Puar…

…y Bulma.

- Es verdad, Bulma -musitó Yamcha-. Al fin se acabó mi sufrimiento.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_Sencha _es el nombre de un té verde muy popular en Japón. Su nombre sigue la tradición de Yamcha (ceremonia del té en China) y Puar (el Pu'er, un té chino). Precisamente por ser un té verde, Sencha tiene los ojos verdes.

_Berii _es la forma en la que los japoneses conocen normalmente a la palabra inglesa "Berry", que, por si alguien no lo sabe, es una baya.

Por su parte, un _hovercar_ es ese tipo de coches que vuelan tan característicos en Dragon Ball... y en otras sagas como Star Wars; mientras que _hoi-poi _es el nombre original de las capsulas tan típicas en la serie, donde se puede guardar cualquier cosa. Los _zenies _(plural de _zeni_) son el dinero oficial en Dragon Ball. Los que hayan leído el manga o estén más acostumbrados a los videojuegos lo sabrán pero el resto quizá no, por eso lo explico.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado.

_Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
